A Thousand Miles
by Amber-san
Summary: Songfic, AxZ Una obsesión le embargaba: verla de nuevo. Volverla a ver sonreir, volver a contemplar sus ojos azules... Y estaría dispuesto a recorrer mil millas, con tal de verla esta noche...


Notas de la autora antes de empezar: este es mi primer fic A/Z. Cuando oí la canción de A thousand miles por primera vez, casi inmediatamente pensé en Zelgadis y en que quizás algún día no muy lejano... pues eso, que estaría dispuesto a recorrer mil millas para volver a ver a Amelia ... La idea de hacer un fic basándome en esta idea me rondaba la cabeza hace tiempo, pero por desgracia nunca encontraba la manera de plasmarla... Y hoy por fin, cuando llevo más de un mes atascada con mi fic largo en progreso, SLAYERS CONTINOUS (los exámenes me quitan la inspiración cosa mala UUU), de repente va y se me ocurre esto. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que no os provoque demasiada diabetes XDDDD Y ahora, sin más dilación.... A thousand miles....

* * *

Quería verla.  
  
Tan sólo eso, verla de nuevo. Volver a contemplar su carita de ángel, oír de nuevo su sonrisa, su voz...  
  
Por eso Zelgadis estaba ahí.  
  
Por eso Zelgadis había vuelto a Sailon.

** A THOUSAND MILES (LYRICS BY VANESSA CARLTON)**  
  
_Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making a way through the crowd  
_  
El hechicero quimera avanzaba por las calles de la capital de la magia blanca, con el rostro embozado y paso firme y decidido. Mezclándose entre la gente, atrayendo en algunos casos las miradas de los curiosos, pero generalmente pasando desapercibido, a medida que sus pasos le llevaban a un punto que destacaba por encima del resto de las casas de la ciudad.  
  
El palacio real.  
  
Por eso había regresado a aquel lugar. Por eso ahora estaba mezclado entre la multitud, a pesar de lo mucho que le desagradaba el llamar la atención de los viandantes por su extraña piel de roca.  
  
Todo por una mujer.  
  
Por Amelia.  
  
_And I need you  
_  
La necesitaba.  
  
_And I miss you  
_  
La echaba de menos.  
  
_And now I wonder...  
_  
Y sólo podía pensar en ella...  
  
_ If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you... tonight  
  
_Por eso había venido de tan lejos. Había sido un largo camino desde el desierto a Sailon, sin pausas prácticamente, a marchas forzadas. Quería llegar cuanto antes, no importaba lo largo que fuera el camino... habría estado dispuesto a recorrer mil millas, si con ello lograba verla de nuevo...

* * *

_ It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder if you ever think of me  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your precious memory_  
  
¿Pero porqué aquella repentina necesidad? ¿Porqué aquella ciega obsesión tan impropia de él?  
  
¿Porqué después de tantos años?  
  
Ocurrió hace ya un mes y medio. Su búsqueda de la Biblia Clair había conducido sus pasos hacia el Desierto de la Destrucción, en busca de lo que pudieron quedar de las tablillas originales a partir de las cuales se transcribieron las famosas copias.  
  
Llevaba toda la mañana caminando entre las abrasadoras y cambiantes arenas, sin mejores resultados que en día anteriores. El calor era insoportable.... y eso que su cuerpo de roca le permitía aguantar condiciones extremas....  
  
Le entró sed. Por eso sacó su cantimplora.  
  
Pero antes de que al agua tocara sus labios, no pudo evitar mirar aquel brazalete que llevaba enganchado.  
  
El famoso brazalete que Amelia le dio cuando terminó lo de estrella oscura.  
  
**- ¿Vendrás a verme algún día... Zelgadis? – le interrogó ella con sus ojitos lapislázuli brillantes de esperanza –**

**- Tal vez... - respondió él encogiéndose de hombros – Pero eso es algo que no puedo saber... No sé cuanto tiempo me llevará la búsqueda... ni si tendré tiempo o....  
  
Quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad. Finalmente, con resolución, la joven princesa se quitó uno de los brazaletes de esferas azules que llevaba. Cogió la mano de su amigo (qué áspera y fría la tenía en aquel momento...) y depositó en ella aquel preciado tesoro, cerrando el puño con sus delicadas manos. (que parecían de fina porcelana en comparación con las suyas...)  
  
- ¿Porqué me lo das? – preguntó él con semblante extrañado -. **

**- Ahora ya no tienes más remedio. – respondió ella simplemente, dedicándole una de sus cándidas sonrisas -.**

**- ¿Qué no tengo más remedio... de qué? **

**- Ya no tienes más remedio que regresar algún día... Te prestaré este brazalete, pero sólo temporalmente ¿vale? – añadió guiñando un ojo - Tienes que prometerme que algún día volverás, aunque sea para devolvérmelo, ¿de acuerdo?...**  
  
¿Y cuanto había pasado desde entonces? ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que ella le dio el brazalete? ¿Cuánto desde la última vez que la vio?  
  
_ 'Cause I need you_  
  
En ese momento se puso hacer memoria... y llegó a una terrible conclusión:  
  
_ And I miss you_  
  
Había perdido la cuenta. Posiblemente llevaba ya meses... años incluso.  
  
_ And now I wonder...  
_  
Y por alguna razón, cuando lo recordó, le parecieron siglos.  
  
_ If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you... tonight_  
  
Y tomó una decisión.  
  
Una decisión irrevocable.  
  
Dejaría a un lado la búsqueda y regresaría.  
  
De ser necesario estaría dispuesto a recorrer mil millas... sólo por verla de nuevo....  
  
_And I... I ...  
  
Don't wanna let you know_  
  
Y así empezó el viaje.  
  
El largo viaje hacia Sailon.  
  
_I... I...  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
_A cada paso, el recuerdo de la princesa invadía su mente. ¿Cuánto habría cambiado? ¿Qué abría conservado de su inocente naturaleza? ¿Seguirían esos ojos azules tan brillantes como el primer día?  
  
_I... I...  
  
Don't wanna let this go  
  
_Sólo tenía clara una cosa: ahora que se había decidido, ya no había marcha atrás...  
  
_ I... I...  
  
Don't..._  
  
Había llegado la hora... de cumplir su promesa...

* * *

_Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making a way through the crowd_  
  
Zelgadis siguió su camino y finalmente llegó a las puertas de palacio. Como de costumbre, los dos fornidos guardias que custodiaban la puerta le miraban con cara rara, desconfiando de aquel extranjero embozado que por el aspecto de sus ropas de viaje, gastadas por el uso y los años, parecía un pobre leproso en busca de cobijo... o tal vez un criminal evadido.  
  
El hechicero quimera llegó a la conclusión de que no valía la pena forcejear con los guardias y se retiró discretamente. Además, conocía un sitio más fácil por el que acceder...  
  
En el ala oeste de la muralla que rodeaba los terrenos de palacio, fuera de ella, un majestuoso árbol al que nadie se había tomado la molestia de podar en todos sus años de vida, se alzaba, llegando a extender una de sus ramas por encima de la muralla de piedra caliza.  
  
La rama llegaba prácticamente hasta la ventana de la alcoba de la princesa.  
  
Trepó por aquel árbol con habilidad casi felina y con cuidado se mantuvo en equilibrio sobre la rama, que había cedido ligeramente por el peso.  
  
Ahí estaba.  
  
Firmando una montaña de documentos, engalanada con su regio vestido de princesa.  
  
Amelia.  
  
_And I still need you  
  
_Tan hermosa como siempre, sus facciones eran un poco más finas, más adultas. Aparte de eso, seguía como la última vez que la vio.  
  
Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ella.  
  
_And I still miss you  
_  
Cuanto la había echado de menos.  
  
_And now I wonder...  
_  
Y Zelgadis se preguntaba...  
  
... si ella también le habría echado en falta... 

* * *

_If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass us by?  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you..._  
  
La noche había caído en Sailon. La princesa Amelia dormitaba en su cómoda cama de sábanas finas de raso, soñando... ¿Con qué soñaría? Sólo ella lo sabía... Aunque probablemente, como muchas tantas noches, su sueño se habría visto invadido por el imperturbable recuerdo de aquel hechicero quimera que conoció hace ya muchos años, cuando viajaba con Reena y compañía...  
  
Aquel tímido y reservado (incluso a veces un poco arisco, pero eso poco importaba) con el que llegó a trabar una profunda amistad...  
  
... y por el que llegó a sentir algo más...  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pronto. La endemoniada ventana se había vuelto a abrir sola y la brisa fría de la noche la estaba dejando helada. Se levantó de su cama, de mala gana, pensando, mientras se ponía la bata, que al día siguiente tendría que decirle al carpintero que arreglara la ventana de una santa vez...  
  
Cuando se giró, se olvidó por completo del frío, del carpintero y de la ventana estropeada. Allí, sentado sobre el mismo marco, una figura casi fantasmal le miraba con ojos penetrantes a través de unos cortos cabellos liláceos.  
  
Una mirada que había visto cien mil veces.  
  
Zelgadis...  
  
_Oh oh  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
_- ¿Zel... Zelgadis-san? 

- Hola Amelia. – saludó él simplemente, dando un pequeño saltito para aterrizar en el enmoquetado suelo de la habitación – Cuánto tiempo...  
  
La princesa se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo un respingo de sorpresa... tratando de contener, al tiempo unas pequeñas lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.  
  
Tratando de que él no notara aquel signo de debilidad.  
  
- Zel... qué... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Has... has encontrado tu cura?  
  
La quimera respondió categóricamente con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
Zel rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó el brazalete de la cinta rosa y la esfera azul, dándoselo en mano a su legítima dueña.  
  
- Quería... devolverte esto... - repuso con timidez -.

- Ah... ya... - por un instante, la decepción ensombreció los azules ojos de Amelia, mientras dirigía la mirada al brazalete que Zel acababa de darle -.  
  
_ If I could just hold you..._  
  
Zelgadis no lo soportó más.  
  
La rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí fuertemente, ante el asombro de la joven princesa.  
  
- Y también... - añadió sin dejar de abrazarla - ... porque quería verte.  
  
El corazón de Amelia estalló en alegría al oír esas palabras... Sonrió, ya sin contener las lágrimas de felicidad que resbalaban por sus mejillas y le abrazó a su vez.  
  
_Tonight..._  
  
El camino había sido largo.  
  
Había recorrido mil millas.  
  
Para poder verla esta noche...  
  
FIN

* * *

Bufff... como podéis ver, fluf a más no poder nnU, pero bueno, la inspiración es la inspiración... De nuevo sorry a los diabéticos por el exceso de azúcar XDDDDD Si a pesar de todo me queréis denunciar nnU ya sabéis, un email a: almudenmumuyahoo.es (¡Ahora con 100 MB de espacio! n ( publicidad subliminal XD)  
  
Este fic va dedicado especialmente a mi hermana pequeña, beta-reader y ocasional colaboradora Silver Lady, acérrima fan de la pareja A/Z nn♥ ¡Lo prometido es deuda, hermanita! 


End file.
